godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Swap king
Summary Edit he feeds on your power, he absorbs your strength, he is the ultimate wrench thrown into the idea that strong survive Powers and Stats Edit Tier: cheap AF Name: swap king Origin: me wanting to make the strongest character in a creative way Gender: male Age: unknown Classification: totally fair Powers and Abilities: stealing EVERY stats and powers Attack Potency: 10-B Speed: Human Lifting Strength: 10-B Striking Strength: Average Class Durability: Human Level Stamina: very low Range: also low Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: average Weaknesses: none Notable Attacks/Techniques: none notable passive abilities: the moment any battle starts or anyone even thinks about fighting him his stats and lack of abilities will swap with theirs and they will be stuck with his terrible stats and he will get their power and abilities but they will not get his passive ability Others Edit Notable Victories: Spam Emperor THE EVIL ITSELF HATE The Emerald Emperor TOATOATOATOATOATOATOAA Saitama (Mythic) Joseph Stalin Mao Zedong kow king Thanos (Exaggerated) PewDiePie (The Real World) PewDiePie's profile (Pewds has no immunity to swap hax) Borat final pam jr. Logan Paul The black frickin devil Cater546WAT MLPLover2011 (the return) Adolf hitler Mr game and watch (9 hammer edition) OP blop Kuhbas Yxz Z A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) (on the wiki) The Undeniable Absolute hostless All of the spectral destroyers Rainbow Dash (True Profile) vegito (exaggerated) The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All Miles Tails Prower (Lowballed and Downplayed) D.VA (infinitely max downplayed) as seen this thread. Alexcar3000 Alexcar3000 but mom KingPin0422 was looking at me weird so I made this stupidly suppressed page too Colossal Quote (Odd likes) The Ultimate Colossal Quote Fake TUCQ Notable Losses: A Mosquito Weak Man The Opposite Godmode The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All Justin Trudeau error saness (in real life) MaxForward (True Version) Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) The One Below All Justin Bieber TSCiTWutTD(AyLCsO) yamcha Natsu (Downplayed) Pink gold peach Bad Luck Brian Mettaton NEO The One Below The One Below etc... (GRAHAM NUMPER TIMES) All Gengu Shimaduh Cow (mooofinitely^moofinitely(repeating moofinite times)) downplayed Yu Yevon (Mega downplayed) The Holy orror Alliance Italyball (Countryballs) (Italyball's profile) Snek (What seol thinks) All the alliances that are made to be weak My will to live Inconclusive Matches: Tronald Dump In this thread. (Dump Dumpifies his power Dumpfinite times Tronald Dump's power, then they swap, and this went back and forth until they gave up.) regular humans (Regular Humans varies, can beat Lebron James or Hafthor Julius Bjornsso but can lose to babies.) Doppelgangers (Medaka Box) (Doppelgangers's profile) you (Same Tier.) The Illuminati (one of the few that can negate hax like this ) Undoubtedly Doubtedly (both of their stats got infinitely glitched and the fight went nowhere) snek (snek aborbs his power, then they swap, and this went back and forth until they both gave up) The One Below And Above All (Swap King loses and stomps at the same time which is Inconclusive.) Bunch hartman (their power would both increase forever) A character that wins and Loses to all (Swap King loses and stomps at the same time which is Inconclusive.) The Real World (Verse) (They absorbed him, stole his power, etc but he inconclusived with the help of TNOA, Orror Alliance, TOCOJBWA, And the Forbidden memes) Yukari Yakumo